1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, a communication method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic, device in the related art, error detection or error correction is generally performed in order to secure data reliability, in digital communication processing that is performed between the electronic device and an external communication device and signal processing that is performed on data that is obtained by a digital communication or on data that is stored in a storage device. With the error detection, it can be identified whether or not an error has occurred in the data. Furthermore, with the error correction, it can be identified whether or not the error has occurred in the data, and additionally the data in which the error is present can be corrected.
There is a type of error detection or error correction that is called a block code that converts a code with k unit lengths (k bits or the like) into a codeword with (n=m+k) unit lengths. These are described as (n and k) codes and the like. In the codeword, a minimum Hamming distance is d>1, that is, there is a difference of at least d units. The error detection or the error correction is accomplished using this redundancy.
In the error detection, the error with (d−1) units can be detected per codeword, and in the error correction, the error with [(d−1)/2] units can be corrected per codeword ([ ] indicates a floor function).
There is a forward error correction code (hereinafter referred to as an “FEC code”) as one of the codes that are used in the error correction, and a Reed Solomon code (hereinafter referred to as an “RS code”) is known as one of the codes. While the processing takes a certain amount of time because the RS code is complex in terms of generation and decoding, the RS code is excellent in terms of the ability to correct an error and is applied to error correction in digital terrestrial broadcasting, satellite communication, ADSL, CD, DVD, QR code (a registered trademark) and the like. Furthermore, in the RS code, the codeword is expressed with a combination of symbols, and the error detection and the error correction are performed in each symbol unit. Then, regardless of how many errors are included in bits within one symbol, because they are recognized as the error in one symbol as a whole, the RS code has characteristics in that it is strongly resistant to burst errors that are bit errors that occur successively. The codeword in the RS code is expressed, for example, as an RS (n, k) code or simply as an RS (n, k).
Furthermore, in the error correction of the RS code, the error correction in a case where an error position is specified in advance is called the erasure correction. By the erasure correction, up to the errors in (n−k) symbols or fewer can be properly error-corrected per codeword.
An image quality estimation device that is capable of estimating image quality of image data by using the FEC code is known as an example of a technology that uses the FEC code (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-187097).
Furthermore, where the number of information packets is k, the number of check packets is m, and the number n of transmission packets=k+m, it is possible to restore (error-correct) up to an arbitrary (n−k)=m packets loss among the n transmission packets.